oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yukishima Michi
Yukishima Michi is the second in command of Wild Pretty cure!. She is a second year student alongside Chou who she is best friends with. Her catchphrase is Truth Is Always Better ! 真実はいつも最高です ! Shinjitsu wa itsumo saikōdesu !. Her alter ego is Cure Lemur. Appearence Michi has long dark grey hair styled in a ponytail with a white scrunchie and burgundy eyes. Michi's normal attire consists of a white lace dress with black leggings, dark brown and gold belt, crimson flats and a pale grey cardigan. As Cure Lemur, her hair turns mauve and is styled into a long ponytail, fastened by a white jewel-like clip in addition to a pair of white crystal earrings and finally her eyes turn crimson. On the base of her head she has a pair of black and white lemur ears in addition to a long white and black lemur tail. A white chocker is placed around her neck, she wears a short white dress with white flared out sleeves white black edges. Her skirt is short with a cut up the center with two extra layers underneath. Her Wild com rests on the back of her waist, on her arms she has white and black fingerless gloves with white jewels on the back of her palms. On her legs she wears below knee high white boots with white jewels at the knees. Personality Michi is the mature one of the duo who always has to get Chou out of predicaments or if she gets too hyper or impulsive which leads her to always be straight to the point all the time. She is a quite blunt individual who takes promises and the truth extremely seriously and hates if they're broken. History Childhood In episode 01 During the evemts of Mamushi attacking the school, the two jewels awakened and Cure Tigre and Cure Lemur were born, saved the school and purified their first Hageshina. Relationships Yukishima Arashi - Her father who's a office worker. Yukishima Ishi - Her mother, a famous cake shop owner. Yukishima Yuri - Her newborn baby sister. Cure Lemur "The illuminating skill of the lemur! Cure Lemur !" キツネザルの照明スキル! キュアリーマー ! Kitsunezaru no shōmei sukiru ! Kyua Ruimma! Is Michi's Pretty cure alter ego. Cure Lemur represents the white stone and her element is Light. Her main attack is Lemur Flash, but while alongside her partner, Cure Tigre they perform DNA Twist! Attacks *Pretty cure Lemur Flash - Cure Lemur's individual finisher. The jewels on Cure Lemur's begin to glow, before she draws a large circle with both hands followed by a large blinding light hitting the opponent, purifying them. *Pretty cure DNA Twist - Is a dual finnisher performed by Cure Tigre and Lemur. Both Cure Tigre and Lemur's hand jewels begin to glow. They hold hands, Cure Tigre draws a lightning bolt while Lemur draws a circle followed by a large spiral of white and gold light shooting towards the enemy, purifying it. Etymology *Yuki translates to Snow *Shima translates to Island *Michi translates to Pathway Put together her name means Snow Island Pathway. Category:Females Category:White Cures